


There is nothing like a mother’s embrace

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Nightmares verse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), mentions of Regina's marriage to the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: In which Regina meets Robin’s parents, and finds that she has quite a lot in common with her Thief.





	There is nothing like a mother’s embrace

Regina found him without having really looked for him. Lords from all over the realm were arriving that day invited by the Charmings for a great Council about the newly rebuilt kingdom and its neighbours’ safety, and the already overcrowded castle was buzzing and bustling with the added activity and the comings and goings of its inhabitants as they tried to have everything ready in time.

She had no intention of participating in any of it, and she’d chosen to retreat to the courtyard that was the furthest away from where the preparations were going strong. It seemed that Robin had had the same thought.

She thought about him more and more as ‘Robin’ these days instead of the various synonyms of “Thief” and “Outlaw” she had come up with since they met, and she wasn’t sure she liked what it meant. He had certainly seen more of the woman behind the corseted dresses and elaborate hairstyles than she had ever let anyone else peek at, apart from her own son, but that was a whole other can of worms she couldn’t even think about opening when she was still trying to keep herself together months after letting Henry go.

He was seated on the stone staircase leading to the courtyard, watching his son play with the Friar. Winter was upon them, the colder air forcing them to add warmer layers of clothes outside, the hours of sunlight so short they tried to make the most of each of them. She shivered when the chilly wind hit some exposed skin and wrapped her cape closely around herself.

“I thought I would be the only one trying to avoid this messy affair. Aren’t the Merry Men supposed to like putting their noses in all kind of businesses, mostly those not concerning them?” She asked as a greeting, frowning when she caught his blank gaze, blue eyes appearing dull, lacking their usual spark.

“I will take a pass on this one,” he replied, still looking ahead.

She didn’t add anything, just stared at him, puzzled by his attitude until he sighed.

“Have you seen the guest list?” He asked, finally turning towards her, and she tried to ignore the disappointment she felt when he failed to look her up and down in that appreciative, and quite flattering, way of his.

Her brows furrowed deeper. “I must admit I didn’t. I wasn’t particularly interested in the first place.”

“Well, if you had, you probably would have noticed the name of one Robert of Locksley on it,” he told her, the first flicker of emotion appearing as his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched.

“Your father,” she guessed. She was aware of the legends surrounding Robin Hood in the world without magic: the son of a noble who had fled the life he was destined to, to live as an outlaw stealing from the rich to give to the poor. There had to be more than that though, there was always more.

Robin nodded. “He wasn’t exactly what you would call a good man. I never wanted to be like him. There was a time I was almost worse,” he admitted quietly, and she felt the familiar icy sensation coursing through her veins. She could relate only too well to this need to escape a parent’s legacy and ending up in an even darker place than they had.

“I find that hard to believe,” she said, her voice fainter than she would have wanted, sitting gracefully beside him.

“But you should believe it. There was a time my men and I could give your guards a run for their money,” he countered, looking down, his cheeks colouring with shame.

“What changed you?” She asked for the sake of it, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

“My wife. Meeting Marian, being put in my place by a woman a head shorter than I, but with much more nobility than any of my father’s titles could have ever bought,” he had a wistful smile and a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke of Roland’s mother.

“She sounded like quite the woman,” Regina said. They hadn’t talked much about his wife, apart from what he had let slip while drunk on the anniversary of her death, they had usually skirted round the subject. Some part of her that had spent years buried under layers and layers of anger and darkness was glad he had been saved when she couldn’t be.

“She was. She wanted me to patch things up with my parents, especially with my mother, she wanted her to meet Roland, but I could never bring myself to do it. He doesn’t deserve to be in my son’s life,” his tone was vehement, and she wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself.

“Your parents don’t know you have a son?” She asked, smiling and waving at the boy in question, who had finally noticed her and tried to come over to them, but the Friar snatched him up and threw him in the air, causing him to erupt in giggles and squeals until he was breathless.

Robin shook his head, both at their antics and in reply to her question. “They don’t and he won’t ever hear about him, not if I can prevent it.”

“What about your mother?”

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before combing both through his hair, resting his elbows on his knees.

“For a long time I blamed her for staying with him, for not trying to leave, even after I did. I begged her to come with me that day but she wouldn’t.”

She looked between him and Roland, who was still trying to escape from Tuck’s clutches. “And now?”

He raised his head, confused.

“You said 'for a long time’. So it probably means you see things differently now,” she explained, smirking at the disbelieving expression he threw her. “I do pay attention to what you say every now and then,” she added, and he rolled his eyes, deciding not to dignify that part of her statement with an answer.

“I realised that it was probably her way of protecting me, of stopping him from coming after me,” Robin told her and the sadness in his eyes tugged at something inside her. “I dishonored his name, I spat on my inheritance, I shudder to think of what would have happened if I had fled with his wife as well.”

She gulped, she had often wondered the same thing after Tinkerbell had stumbled into her life all glowing with self-righteousness and pixie dust. What would have happened if she had left Leopold to go and be with the man with the lion tattoo? The various possible answers had woken her up in a cold sweat on more than one occasion.

“Sometimes it takes more courage to stay than to leave,” she whispered more to herself than to him, but he heard her nonetheless and nodded.

They stayed silent for a moment until Roland outran the Friar and crashed into Regina, curls disheveled and dimples on display.

“Have you come to play with me, Gina?” He asked breathlessly, flashing her with a huge smile.

“Not yet, Roland,” she answered. “I wanted to say hello. I have to do some very boring Queen things today, and I couldn’t go without seeing my favourite Knight.”

He puffed up his chest proudly. “I could come with you so you wouldn’t be bored,” he said and her heart melted.

“That is very thoughtful of you Roland, but I would feel much better if I knew at least one of us was having fun,” she told him, chucking him under the chin. “And when I come back later, I may have a surprise for you, but I can’t say anything for now,” she murmured in his ear, pressing her index finger against his lips, and he nodded eagerly to show her he had understood.

She smiled warmly at him and rose up.

“Leaving so soon?” Robin inquired, getting up as well.

“No matter how much I would love to stay away, I will never hear the end of it from the Charmings if I don’t participate. United front and all that. Also who knows what havoc they can wreak if I leave them to their own devices?” Regina deadpanned and was rewarded by a sincere grin.

“We would all be lost if it weren’t for you,” he affirmed.

“I like to think so.”

* * *

She stopped by her rooms on her way to the council chamber to get changed. The relatively simple dress and cape with her hair flying free would not do for this dreadful meeting, she had to be on top of her game.

A few snaps of her fingers later and she was ready to confront the world.

The click of her heels resounded in the corridor as she approached the opened door, and the chamberlain straightened up, flustered by her unexpected presence. He opened his mouth to announce her but she raised her hand and his jaw clamped shut.

She stayed in the shadows by the entrance observing the scene. Her eyes settled on Snow and Charming who were speaking to an older couple.

“Sir Locksley, it is a pleasure to have you among us. Your support at the Sherwood Forest’s border has been greatly appreciated,” David greeted, inclining his head in response to the man’s bow.

“I admit I was rather curious to see this reunited Kingdom with my own eyes. All kinds of rumours fly around, I even heard that my own son had joined you,” the man replied in a suave voice that made Regina gag.

“You heard wrong, your son has long since left to go back to his beloved woods,” she intervened, striding forward, relishing in the gasps that greeted her appearance. She knew what they all thought, this was the closest she had looked to the Evil Queen in a while. She had chosen to wear one of her figure hugging red velvet dress that seemed to fit her like a second skin, and had completed the look with dark and bold makeup, and a high ponytail that she flipped on her front over her right shoulder.

All the men bowed, all the ladies curtsied hurriedly, and she felt an intense repulsion at this forced act of respect.

She stopped by Snow’s side -smirking when she saw the Princess elbow her husband so he would shut his hanging mouth-, in front of Robin’s father, and was glad she had decided to put on her highest heels. She knew from whom the thief had inherited his height, and without the stilettos she would have had to raise her head to look him in the eyes, which would have been unacceptable.

“Your Majesty, it’s an honour to see you again,” Robert of Locksley said, raking his eyes over her figure with a leer that sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. It was that particular look that reminded Regina of when and where she had seen that man before: on her wedding day, during the reception, when she’d had to stand for hours beside the King to receive the congratulations and well wishes of every people who mattered in the Kingdom and beyond. That man had stood out, every single words he had pronounced had been layered with disgusting innuendos, and he had sent a conniving smile to her new husband when she had blushed with uneasiness.

More than him though, she remembered his wife. They had barely spoken but the blank mask of the older woman had slipped for a brief moment, when both their husbands were too interested in their own discussion to notice them, and she had sent her the saddest look Regina had ever seen. It hadn’t been pity exactly, more like an acknowledgment of what Regina’s life would be like for the foreseeable future, and the young Queen had felt like crying, she never wanted to become like this woman, a silent puppet whose every thoughts and moves were directed by her husband without a chance to escape.

The mere idea had terrified her, and it must have shown because Lady Locksley had taken her hand in hers and the warm contact had grounded her. A short moment of real human contact, and there had been so few in the years to come that it had stayed with Regina to this day. The woman had barely changed, just a few more gray hair maybe, a few more lines on her face, and Regina could easily understand their presence, being without news of her son for so long must have been torture.

“It has been a long time since we saw you last. The circumstances were quite different then,” Regina retorted, plastering a smile on her face.

“Your Majesty has a good memory, but then I expected nothing less.”

“Some things are rather difficult to forget, no matter how much we wish we could,” this time the coldness in her tone couldn’t be ignored, and the smirk on the man’s face froze, his eyes turned to steel.

Snow sensed the growing danger and put an hand on her former stepmother’s arm to attract her attention. “Regina, we didn’t think you would come. We are glad you could join us,” the girl beamed at her and the Lockleys excused themselves to go sit at the table.

“I changed my mind. It’s been known to happen,” Regina shrugged, not taking her eyes away from Robin’s parents.

“Why did you lie to them about their son? It’s Robin, isn’t it? If they made all this journey to see him…” Snow started but Regina didn’t let her finish.

“Do you remember what happened the last time you assumed to know a person’s relationship with their parents better than they did themselves?” The Queen asked the Princess, who gulped and dropped her gaze to the floor, nodding silently. “Do keep that in mind the next time you get this kind of idea. The world doesn’t revolve around you, dear, you don’t have to be told everything,” she walked to her seat, leaving the princely couple behind.

Regina barely listened to a word said during the council, and the few she heard almost caused her to yawn. She was too focused on trying to find a way to talk to Lady Locksley alone without attracting her husband’s unwanted attention. The solution suddenly hit her, and she stifled a grin at its simplicity. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the table discreetly, sending an electric current towards the older woman.

Lady Locksley soon frowned, touching her forehead as the current sent strange, unpleasant sensations pulsing through her skull. It wasn’t exactly painful, nothing like typical headaches or migraines could be, but it made her dizzy. The suddenness surprised her, she was used to her head hurting for various reasons but it usually took hours for them to built up to anything remotely similar. She raised her eyes and caught two brown orbs staring intensely at her, closely observing her reactions and she understood that the Queen had caused it, why though she couldn’t say.

She put her hand on her husband’s arm and spoke up to the assembly. “I apologize but I think I will go and lay down for a while, I suddenly feel rather faint.”

Just as she had expected the Queen rose up from her seat. “I will accompany you to your room,” she said, rolling her eyes at the various expressions of disbelief the others threw her way. “I couldn’t be more bored with this meeting as it is,” she added, bright red lips curling in disdain.

They left together, Lady Locksley marveling at the younger woman’s ability to stay upright and walk so gracefully given her attire, and Regina focusing on her spell until they were out of sight.

“Are we going to pretend you are taking me to my room, or will you tell me what is going on?” Robin’s mother asked.

Regina was surprised that she seemed more curious than scared to be trapped with the Evil Queen, and it made her lose her concentration. The moment she released her magical hold she could feel the other woman’s relief, her whole posture relaxed.

“This is quite an effective and annoying little spell you have there, your Majesty,” she said. “Will you answer my question?”

Regina studied her for a long moment, pondering whether or not she was doing the right thing. “Before I do, I would like you to promise that no matter what you hear or see, your husband will never find out,” she said grimly.

“It sounds rather ominous, you will forgive me for being cautious,” the woman frowned, her forehead creasing at the Queen’s seriousness. She still remembered the girl she met all those years ago, but a long time had passed and the things she had heard…

“I wish you no harm, Lady Locksley, and I think you will be glad to see what I want to show you, but you have to give me your word,” Regina swallowed with difficulty, it was hard to even think about having to rely on someone’s promise to ensure the safety of people she had come to care about. She didn’t have the best track record with these kind of things.

Lady Locksley stayed silent, her eyes sweeping over the Queen, searching for a sign of what this was all about, what could be so important that the most fearsome woman in all of the Enchanted Forest would plead with her for secrecy. She held the intense gaze of the powerful sorceress and could see the worry and the doubt lying there. She sighed.

“Please call me Helena, and I promise not to reveal anything I see or hear to my husband,” she vowed at last.

Regina took a deep, steadying breath and inclined her head. “Very well… Helena. Follow me.”

She led her to the courtyard, and then griped Helena’s forearm, stopping them before they could reach the stairs. “I lied when I said that your son was gone. He did help us take back the castle and he has been here ever since. It was the safest place for his Men… and his young boy,” Regina revealed, watching Helena’s eyes fill with tears as she took it all in.

“His…boy?” She stuttered, pressing a hand over her mouth in wonder. “I have a grandson?”

Regina gave her a faint smile. “You do, his name is Roland and you couldn’t find a bravest and sweetest 4-years-old if you tried.”

Helena half laughed, half sobbed in reply.

“Would you like to meet him?” Regina asked, and took it as a yes when Helena could only squeeze her hand tightly, trying to control her overwhelming emotions.

They walked a few steps further and appeared at the top of the staircase.

“Queen Gina,” Roland yelled as soon as he saw her, running to them and up the stairs, his forest green cape flying behind him. He clung to her legs, looking up at her. She bent to take him in her arms, thus able to keep her balance better, years of practice at carrying a child in various impractical heels coming into play. “Did you bring me my surprise?” The child asked eagerly.

“I did but maybe we should wait for your father,” she answered, looking down in the courtyard to see Robin approaching.

“Roland, what did I say about running off like that?” He demanded sternly, ascending the stairs.

“But Papa, it is Gina, you don’t make the Queen wait,” the boy replied seriously, shaking his head at his father’s daftness.

“I can see it is,” Robin said slowly, taking her in for the first time, eyes lingering on the curves accentuated by the tantalizing dress she was wearing, and he found himself robbed of speech.

“Robin,” Helena whispered faintly, unable to take her eyes away from the son she hadn’t seen in years. She rose her hand to his cheek and stroke it gently. “Is it really you?”

“Mother?” Robin exclaimed before letting out a huff as the air was squeezed out of his lungs from the tightness of his mother’s embrace.

“My darling boy, I missed you so much,” Helena cried into her son’s chest, her sobs intensifying when she felt his arms surround her.

Robin had looked helpless for a moment, completely blindsided by this unexpected reunion, but he had then returned her enfold.

“Gina, who is this lady?” Roland asked Regina softly, playing with her ponytail, as they watched the moving scene.

“She is my surprise, sweetheart,” she replied. “This is your grandmother.”

“I have a grandmother?” And he sounded as surprised about it as the woman herself had been to learn about his existence.

Helena turned towards them. “You do, darling, and I am so very happy to meet you.”

The two hit it off spectacularly, but then given Roland’s joyful nature and Helena’s desire to make up for lost time it was no surprise, she was hanging to his every word and Roland was absolutely delighted to have found such a fascinated companion.

Regina and Robin stood in silent side by side for a long while, observing them, until he turned to her, a disturbingly expressionless look on his face that made her uneasy.

“You think that I overstepped and you are trying to stop yourself from yelling at me?” She hazarded.

“If I wanted to yell at you, I wouldn’t hesitate. No, I’m trying to understand why you would do something like this,” he retorted, taking a step closer to her and she tensed. “I think…you care and you’re terrified someone will notice,” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cool air.

Regina scoffed, trying to hide her turmoil. “I am not afraid of anything, and especially not of what people think about me.”

“If you say so. Anyway, I want to thank you for managing this. I couldn’t have, and it would have been a shame to deprive Roland of this chance to meet his grandmother,” he said, a genuine smile on his face showing off his dimples.

“She is a good person. Turns out we met before, your parents and I,” she revealed.

“You did?” Robin asked, surprised.

“A long time ago, during my wedding reception. I understand what you meant about your father, it’s no wonder the King and he got along so well. Your mother though, she was one of the very few people who understood exactly what I would face,” Regina answered, looking at Helena doting on Roland, her mind lost in her memories.

Robin could only stare. “I left on the eve of their departure for the White Kingdom, for the royal wedding, I couldn’t pretend anymore.”

“You took the opportunity I never had. You got away,” she said. “Good for you,” and she walked away, joining the grandmother and grandson, with Roland immediately claiming seat on her lap, still babbling happily.

* * *

During the two days stay of the castle’s guests, they managed another secret meeting in the Queen’s gardens, a secluded enough place where they knew they wouldn’t be bothered and Regina distracted Roland while Robin and Helena took time to talk and build back their relationship.

“I would have loved to have met Roland’s mother,” Helena stated, ending the moment of comfortable silence that had fallen over them. “But I’m glad you found someone so genuinely interested in his well-being.” She smiled as Roland defended the Queen against some imaginary monster while she played her role of damsel in distress perfectly.

Robin frowned, confused. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“Well, you and the Queen? These two are rather close and I assumed…” she paused. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I just thought… the way you talk to each other, one could easily…” she stopped altogether, looking embarrassed.

“It’s not… You’re not wrong, but it’s much more complicated than that, she is much more complicated. Things are…” he exhaled. “She doesn’t let people close easily, apart from Roland, and even that hasn’t always been a given. Some days we banter and laugh together, and others she looks like she is one second away from burning me to a crisp.”

“She certainly has fire, no one can deny that, but Robin I know a thing or two about this kind of woman, and usually it is a carefully crafted façade that has been build up for so long they don’t even know how to take it down anymore. I have seen the way you look at her, and even though it’s been years since we last saw each other, I know you. You have seen something in her. Maybe it is worth fighting for,” Helena encouraged her son.

“I’m not sure she is going to let me,” he replied.

“You won’t know if you don’t try,” his mother insisted.

* * *

That night, the last before their departure in the morning, Helena sat next to Regina while Lord Locksley was busy socializing and making profitable alliances.

“I can’t ever say how grateful I am to you for giving me the chance to see my son and meet my grandson. Thank you, your Majesty,” Helena told her, her tone warm, tears prickling in her eyes, enfolding the younger woman’s hands in hers as she had done the very first time they met.

“Regina, I prefer Regina,” she replied, squeezing Helena’s hands.

“Thank you, Regina,” Helena reiterated. “If you don’t find it too forward of me, I would like to ask a favour.”

Regina indicated for her to continue.

“Would you mind looking after them for me? I know Robin would claim that he is more than capable of taking care of himself and Roland, but I do worry, I have spent years worrying. I would feel better if I knew someone was watching out for them while I can’t.”

Regina had a lump in her throat,  _Please take care of him for me_ , she remembered thinking as she had watched a yellow bug take her one chance at happiness away from her forever.

Helena sensed the Queen’s distress and stroked her arms gently. “I’m sorry, I should have known. The way you are with Roland, the way he takes to you, I suspected but… You have a child too, don’t you? A son?”

Regina nodded again, unable to form any word this time.

“But he isn’t here with you, is he?”

Regina shook her head. “I had to let him go,” she forced out.

Helena’s heart broke for her, she knew only too well the pain this could cause, and nothing could make it better, so she did the only thing she thought might help and embraced the younger woman against her. She waited until Regina relaxed in her arms. “I know everything looks bleak and hopeless right now and I won’t give you platitudes, but there is more for you out there if you let yourself see it.”

Regina inhaled sharply and pulled away. Helena smiled sadly. “It goes against all your instincts, believe me I know, but do try and you’ll see,” she added, wiping a lonely tear falling along Regina’s right cheek.

“I don’t understand why you would want me of all people to look after your family,” Regina said, leaning into the warm touch.

“Because I remember the young woman who had no wish to stand by the King’s side, who couldn’t accept this fate. You did what all of us only ever dreamed of doing but never could. And yes, you have done reprehensible, horrible things along the way but I know you will protect Roland no matter what. Between you and me, I don’t think your stepdaughter realises what her life would have been if the King had lived. Even in your hate and anger, you still gave her a better chance at finding love than she could have hoped for otherwise. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to care for the two most important persons in my life,” Helena explained in a passionate tone, beaming at Regina, who still found it hard to believe.

“Don’t make me into some kind of martyr, Helena, I have never been a victim, I don’t regret what I did.”

“I never thought that. However, I wish I had been more like you. Robin may believe that it was some sort of heroic streak that made me stay by his father’s side but we both know better. Robert is the only man I have ever known, and even if he is not a kind and loving man, he still gave me my son, he provided me with a comfortable life, a safe life if not an happy one. I was too scared to leave it all behind, even if it meant being with my son. It may have protected him but my intentions were never that noble. You were much braver than I ever were, you will guide Roland on the right path.”

That this woman would have that kind of faith in her floored Regina completely, she needed to get away.

“I will look after them for you,” she said, effectively putting an end to the conversation and stood up. Helena held onto her hand until she couldn’t, and sent a silent prayer that the lonely Queen would one day open her eyes.


End file.
